dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bring mir Schneewittchens Herz
Bring mir Schneewittchens Herz ist eine Gefährtenquest für Vivienne in . Für Zuneigungsboni im Zuge von Dialogen, siehe Vivienne / Zuneigung. Für sonstige Gefährtenquests, siehe Der innere Kreis. center Erhalt Schließt die Hauptquest Böse Augen und böse Herzen im Winterpalast ab und sprecht anschließend in der Himmelsfeste mit Vivienne. Lösungsweg Reist in die Erhabenen Ebenen und schaltet, falls noch nicht geschehen, das Zusatzgebiet Ghilan'nains Hain an Eurem Kartentisch frei. Erledigt den dazugehörigen Einsatz, kehrt in die Erhabenen Ebenen zurück, und erwehrt Euch dort dann der angreifenden Gurguts, die Euch daran hindern wollen, in dem neu erschlossenen Gebiet ein Lager zu errichten (auch tiefer im Sumpf lassen sich die Gurguts finden, falls Ihr schon früher das Lager errichtet habt). Die Tiere werden Euch Wyvernherzen hinterlassen, mit denen Ihr theoretisch bereits zu Vivienne zurückkehren könnt. Sie würde den Schwindel allerdings bemerken, und eine unbequeme Unterhaltung würde einsetzen (siehe Dialoge). Habt Ihr es darauf angelegt, könnt Ihr Euch den den Kampf mit dem Schneewyvern tiefer im Sumpf zumindest sparen, allerdings ist es durchaus empfehlenswert sich das Herz zu holen, auch deshalb, weil sich ganz in der Nähe der seltenen Wyvern ein Hoher Drache aufhält, und es einen Steinbruch zu entdecken gibt. Ihr werdet eventuell ein wenig suchen müssen, doch normalerweise sollte die Schneewyvern sich ganz in der Nähe des Risses im Nord-Westen des Sumpfes aufhalten, dort wo es auch die Sehenswürdigkeit und ein Artefakt für Solas zu finden gibt. Tötet das wehrhafte Tier (es ist Stufe 15 und besitzt genau dieselben Fähigkeiten wie gewöhnliche Gurgut), und kehrt anschließend mit Euren Herzen in die Himmelsfeste zurück. (Im Übrigen ist es egal, ob Ihr Vivienne hierbei dabei habt oder nicht, es gibt keine Zuneigungsboni zu verdienen und sie kommentiert auch nichts was Ihr tut, bis Ihr ihr Eure erlegte Beute in der Himmelsfeste präsentiert) ... Ist es zu verwegen, zu hoffen, dass Ihr mir das Herz der Schneewyvern bringt? _______ :1. Ich habe es. Und jetzt redet. ::6. Dann eben nicht. die Quest, keine Belohnung Die beiden anderen Dialogoption sind das äquivalent zu 3. und 4. _______ :3. Ich habe es. (kA)'' Eine Videosequenz folgt, in deren Verlauf Bastien de Ghislain stirbt. Allerdings kann er sich vor seinem Tod noch von '' ''Vivienne verabschieden. Was Ihr sagt hat keine Auswirkung. Sprecht anschließend noch einmal mit Vivienne, und Ihr erhaltet gleich zu Anfang: :..., aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.' ::''1. Liebe auf den ersten Blick ... (kA) ::2. Wart auch Ihr verzaubert? (kA) ::3. Eine Magierin und ein Adeliger? (kA) :'''''Nur der Erbauer weiß, wie lange das dauern wird. ::1. Es tut mir leid. (kA) ::3. Das wird Euch ablenken. ::4. Kann ich irgendetwas tun? ::6. Ich will nicht weiter stören. Ende _______ :4. Lüge. Ich bringe Euch ein Herz.' (KA) Führt dazu, dass Bastien stirbt, ohne sich von Viviennne verabschieden zu können. Sprecht sie nach der Videosequenz noch einmal an, und eine weitere Dialogkette folgt, in der sie Euch fragt, warum Ihr ihren Trank vorsätzlich sabotiert habt. :'''''Warum? ::1. Ich wusste, was sie ist. (wenn Ihr die Notiz zu ihrer Linken gelesen habt) ::3. Weil ich Euch hasse. ::4. Ich habe Euch nicht vertraut. (kA) ::5. Es tut mir leid. (kA) ::6. Schneewyvern sind so selten. Egal was Ihr antwortet, nach Abschluss des Dialogs: Ende _______ Belohnung Die Belohnung ist in jedem Fall dieselbe, außer Ihr habt Euch geweigert, Vivienne das Herz zu geben. *+1025 EP * *Macht: +3 *Sitz der Verzauberin * en:Bring Me the Heart of Snow White Kategorie:Der Innere Kreis Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Vivienne